Talk:Watchers
Not to kill your dreams bro but this.. ehr... Chapter? is much much much much much(I'll get there trust me) much much much much much too overpowered and breaks a few of the site's rules for Space Marines. We appreciate the effort to be unique, hell we all try for it, but before you continue please see here. -> Policy:Canon LegionXIII (talk) 13:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The increased number of Space Marines is due to the group of Marines being lost to the warp. They emerge from time to time and recruit and smite the enemies of the Emperor. they currently have a group of approximately 600 Space Marines lost in the Warp. Chinook96 (talk) 08:41, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ok just going to point out the three things i see at first glance. 1) over the site's needs admin aproval for number of space marines. the chapter typically needs a good excuse to be over the limit of marines in lore otherwise the imperium cracks down on them hard, I.E. the badab war, they didn't even go over 1000 marines but the discrepencies in the chapter's gene-tithes caused a civil war. 2) space marines have been denied authority over any imperial forces outside of themselves, reason why...the horus heresy. if a space marine chapter goes heretic they pull everyone down with em. as such it was decided that space marines (other than the ultra-smurfs of course) who officially command military forces outside of their chapter, are to be tried for treason, and those who unofficially command forces outside their own chapter are viewed with suspicion by colonels, generals and anyone with a measure of authority in the Imperium. 3) and this one is me being a admech fan. the Emperor and Omnisiah are two diffrent entities, and any true admech follower would never shout a battlecry like that, sure the "official" declaration is that the Emperor is the Omnisaih's avatar, but that was to keep a civil war from breaking out immediately after the Horus heresy ended. that declaration is a shallow lie few, if anyone, beleive. The Admech's religion and the religion of the Imperium at large are two very seperate faith's that are dependant on one another to survive. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) 1) As the Badab Schism worsened in the lead-up to the war, and later as the secession gathered pace, the Astral Claws Chapter changed, expanding dramatically beyond the limits set down within the Codex Astartes. Slowly but with gathering speed they became something more akin in structure to an ancient Space Marine Legion. As part of this transformation an entire additional chapter-sized force of battle companies was raised, with a heavy emphasis on the use of concentrated firepower and fighting close boarding action inherent in their makeup, and seeded throughout the Chapter fleet. Directly from the warhammer 40k wiki 2) The Imperial Guard are mostly failed aspirants therefore they are directly linked to the chapter so they are considered to be chapter serfs. 3) With the battlecry they are saying it for both the Emperor and for Omnissiah as seperate things because being Space Marines they follow the Emperor but they also have close links to the adeptus mechanicus so they worship the Omnissiah. Chinook96 (talk) 08:41, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Im surprised you didnt give these guys a craftworld of their own, would certainly fit in with their current arsenal. "one Emperor Class Battleship, two Dominion Class Battle Cruisers, one Mercury Class Battle Cruiser, five Battle Barges, six Siluria Class Light Cruisers, eight Strike Cruisers, twenty Havoc Class Frigates, fifteen Viper Class Destroyers, and thirty Heavy Transports." Do you even know how powerful that fleet is? Like, holy shitter of shit, thats the kind of thing the Imperium would use for a full scale joint forces Crusade. This page needs some major, major, major nerfing, because they are overbearingly NCF and overpowered in their current form. Orkmarine 04:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Just notionworth thing, in 7th Edition Rulebook, they say that Imperium has never been able to catch and destroy a Craftworld. --Remos talk 08:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) It never said that they destroyed the entire craftworld just the centre sending it all into the warp. Chinook96 (talk) 10:26, October 8, 2014 (UTC) That would destroy it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Where does it say that pulling a craftworld into the warp would destroy it. Chinook96 (talk) 00:53, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Because a Warp Drive implosion is a death sentance for any ship. Pulling them unshielded into the warp. Also Eldar ships don't use Warp Drives, so an Implosion is impossible unless it was an Imperium vessle who suffered that horrible fate and caught part of the craftworld in it. Secondly if a large portion of the Craftworld was pulled into the warp, what would be left would suffer from catastrophic system failures, Collapsing bulk heads, fires, and loss of atmosphere. Blackdamp (talk) 01:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= This result that Blackdamp provided is almost entirely correct. He simply left out the fun-loving Daemons that tend to attack anything with Psychic capabilities from the inside out. However, most of the time they just appear and destroy anything with a pulse. }} lets not forget Slaanesh himself, his creators dropping by for lunch, he would love that. it would be the equivalent of your or i jumping into the lion enclosure at the zoo wearing a suit made of meat and then going up to the big daddy lion and kicking him in the balls, it would not end wellMichael50 (talk) 08:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) NCF! I am correcting myself; Only once Imperium have managed to push an attack on Craftworld, which ended in Blood Nebula and the destruction of entire sector fleet, and the source is "WH40k 7thE Rules: Galaxy of War - pg 86". Because the original counter is somewhat obscure and you've done thing or two after that, I won't delete the article now but re-set the calculator for now. One month to go! --Remos talk 16:40, November 15, 2014 (UTC)